Caught in the Undertow
by Silent Midnight Shadow
Summary: Kathrine Frost is your atypical fourteen year old living in Jasper, Nevada, struggling to stay sane in the middle of no-where. An unexpected scenario of events leaves her with more questions than answers and flirting with danger at ever turn. OC/? -T- for swearing. *summery sucks*
1. Talking Vehicles and Scrapping Cons

The sun was beginning to set as clouds rolled across the sky. Thursdays in Jasper, Nevada were anything but, interesting. Who knew the entertainment capital of the world could be so... dull. I yawned as I leaned up against the brick building across the street from KnockOut Burger. I was waiting to surprise my best and only friend, Jack Darby, after his shift at the drive in burger joint. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it paid fairly well for a food business.

I had just watched a cheap white rycer (that's an import that only has the body souped up), speed off out of the drive through. I was pretty sure they stole the food by the way they took off, and sure enough Jack stuck his head out the window, yelling after the car.

"Assholes." I muttered under my breath. As I pushed off of the building I watched as two, sleek purple, who were sitting at the gas station pull out and chase after a black and blue motorcycle, and cleverly pull into the burger joint. The purple wannabe rycers, if you could even call them that drove past. Curious, I set my green eyes on the motorcyclist, when suddenly she dematerialized.

I hopped on my custom, black 1000cc Kawasaki Ninja and was about to shove my helmet over my long red hair with purple low-lights that was naturally a brown-red color, when Jack came out. Almost instantly, the bike caught his attention. I laughed as he hung up his phone, and took in the bike, I completely forget the driver who vanished off the bike. He had always been jealous of my bike that I had my dad to thank for.

Two girls walked up behind him, and I could tell by his body language that he had been caught off, sitting on the bike. My view was interrupted by the two purple, who the hell who's what kind of car, as they turned and face the group. Instantly, I knew something was wrong and shoved my helmet on as their lights flashed on to Jack.

As the purple twins raced forward towards him the girls squealed and ran away. While the motorcycle Jack was on suddenly jumped up and turn towards the purple cars in a wheelie, I turned on my engine. Jack look shocked by the sudden turn of events. He yelled as the motorcycle rushed toward its attackers, barely making it through the tight space between the two cars. The motorcycle took off and I followed after it while the other two turned around and followed.

"Jack!" I yelled from behind him. He looked back and again shock was easy to spot on his face, but some relief as well. I caught up with him easily as he look forward again.

"Do not let go." a female voice said sternly, I looked back and saw the two vehicles gaining on us.

"Who said that!" Jack cried as the vehicles pulled up alongside us.

Adrenaline running through my system I was able to pick up on the brakes on the bike squealing, and almost instantly did the same. Both of the bike leaned forward as the back end picked up off the ground. The cars that had been closing in on us slammed into each other, and broke apart giving us an opening. Rushing through it, I followed the black and blue bike though a hard right turn.

I fell behind as the bike in front on of me turned around. Jack got off and turned to face the bike that was still upright. I watched as he stumbled away from the motorcycle and into the adjoining alley. Stunned, but concerned I turned into the alley and instantly meet Jack who was running as fast as he could.

"Jack!" I yelled at him as I flipped my visor up.

"Katherine, what are you doing! We have to get out of here!" his voice shook. I stopped against the wall and turned off my engine.

"What's going on?!"I asked just as bewildered. He came over and grabbed my elbows almost as a support.

"I-I I don't know but we have to get out of here!" he stammered. Suddenly, one of the purple vehicles turned down the alley way and rushed at us. Forgetting about my bike I sprinted along side Jack as we tried to outrun it.

"I don't even know her!" he shouted at the speeding vehicle.

"Gee, thanks!" I said amused a bit.

Jack almost rolled his eyes. "Not you, the motorcycle!"

"What do you mean the motorcycle?!" I questioned.

Just then the bike in question jumped over top of the purple car and skidded down the front hood and came in the middle of us.

"Hop on!" the female's voice instructed.

Looking at each other, Jack got on first and I sat behind him. Making a sharp left turn back on to the main road caused Jack to gasp a bit as I held onto him tighter, as we made another turn to the on ramp of the interstate. High pitched gun fire caused me to duck as I looked back to see the purple cars shooting at us. Jack mimicked me and let go of the handles and covered his head.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!" I asked aloud as we entered the two lane road.

"There's no us kid! And they're no guys!" the female voice explained. I looked behind us and suddenly a bright yellow Camaro with black racing stripes shot out of the on ramp, right in front of the purple cars. Ramming into the side of one of the cause it to crashing into the other one, slowing them down. Meanwhile, the Camaro slid back into a forward direction, racing towards us.

"Woo-hoo!" I yelled in excitement fist pumping the air.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." she put simply.

We continued on until I realized the road we were on. "Hey, um, guys you know the road ends soon, right?" I asked hopeful. I received no reply from either of them only the wind rushing by us. Jack had a look of horror on his face as we approached the barricade in the road. The motorcycle took off up into the air, over the side of the barricade, and down onto the dirt siding of the road. The slope came to a concrete drop off and we landed on the ground below. The motorcycle slid around and face the wall with once quick movement.

I jumped off and took off my helmet. "That, was AWESOME!" I yelled running around the bike.

"Whoa." came a voice behind me, and I turned to see a small boy with spiked hair and red, square framed glasses smiling at us. That's when I realized I still had my black leather riding gear on, I smirked.

"You have no idea." Jack said as he took a shaky step away from the bike. The sound of squealing tires came to me and I looked up to the road above us.

"Um, guys, I don't think this is over." I said as I watched two pairs of headlights spot us. We all looked to the top of the hill as the two purple vehicles raced down the side and then... transformed into two giant robots. All three of us stood there, too stunned to move. Then the motorcycle did the same. She transformed and glared at the two robots in front of us.

"This ends here, Cons." she growled at them. Before she took off we ran off to the side and observed the battle before us. She rushed forward at the two purple robots whose hands had turned into gun shaped objects and they fired at her. Neatly dodging all of the fired rounds she jumped into the air and slammed her foot down onto the chest of one of the 'Cons'.

He instantly fell back and as she landed on her feet the other one next to her opened fire at her. She back flipped out of the way and landed a kick on him and he went down as well.

"What are they?" the boy asked.

"Taking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Jack replied nervousness edging his voice.

"Other way around." I commented as I continued to watch.

One of the two purple robots, both of whom had a 'v' shaped red visor, as well as silver and purple armor decorating them, was continuing to have punches force him back. We watched as she last hit sent the 'Cons' head to the side and he tilted it back to look at her. She tensed up but, back flipped several time to avoid being hit by the shots being fired at her, until on land square in her chest. I gasped aloud as she was knocked backwards, her metal armor scraping the ground.

"Are you ok?!" I yelled to her.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it, kid." she looked back at me and smirked. More squealing tires from above alerted us to a yellow Camaro that transform and landed in front of the 'Cons', punching one squarely in the face just has he rose. The motorcycle turned back to the fight at hand, grabbing her head and standing up. Meanwhile, the yellow and black Camaro to a step back and a loud crunch was heard.

Lifting its foot up we look and saw a yellow toy car in bits and pieces. The yellow bot turned and beeped and whirled noises at us. It took me a second as I realized he was apologizing.

"No problem, really." said the boy.

I turned to see one of the purple robots advance towards the yellow Camaro. "Look out!" I yelled, but the warning came too late as the 'Con' fired a shot that landed on the Camaro. He flew back landing on his chest, as he tried to get up, he was shoved back down by the one of the robots.

"Hey!" I barked at the 'Cons' who had him pinned.

My sentence was finished by the boy next to me, "Leave him alone!.. Please?" he said as the guns that were on the yellow bot turned towards us.

"Bad call." Jack said as we heard the cannons charging up, then one started after us.

"Come on, come on!" Jack yelled as we made our way around the corner. I threw my helmet on for safe keeping. I spotted a piece of metal rebar next to the wall, picking it up I jumped up to the large drainage pipe Jack and the boy went through. I waited til it bent down, as though to grab us and I swung at its visor as hard as I could, a crack formed through the red material and as it look back at me I shoved the metal bar as hard as I could into the crack.

It phased the robot long enough that I ran and caught up with Jack and the boy. Just when I thought it was going to grab me, it's arm was yanked back , various crushing noises were heard and we looked to see what happened. A familiar face of the yellow Camaro greeted us as he beeped and whirled noises at us.

**"****You guys ok? You need to get out of here."** I realized he was saying.

"Thank you." the boy said.

"Yeah, thanks dude." I said smiling at him.

**"Your welcome, now go!" **he said in a light hearted tone.

"Don't look back." Jack said as he kneeled to the boy.

"What did we just see?" he asked to Jack.

"No idea and I'm not sure I want to find out." I rolled my eyes at his answer, uber creative Jack.

"What do you think! We just witnessed a giant alien robot deathmatch " I replied grinning from ear to ear. Which earned a glare from Jack and a smile from the boy.

* * *

It didn't take us very long to find our way out of the maze of tunneling drainage pipes back to into the city limits. When we made it out we had introduced ourselves and found we all went to the same school. Finding my bike again I walked with Jack back to get his bike as Raf ran to get home on time.

Home wasn't too far since the city wasn't fairly large. I met Jack at his house since we lived across the street from each other, you could almost say I lived with him. My father had always been in the military, and when my mother died when I was five, we packed up and left traveling all over the nation together. When we landed in Jasper my father decided I was old enough to take care of myself and that I need to settle down into a good school to graduate.

Inside the house Jack flopped down on the couch and sighed, "Man, what a day." I sat in the recliner next to the couch and nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

***Elsewhere***

"And the Cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human." Acree finished with a sigh.

"Human?" Optimus questioned.

**"Yeah, 2 boys and a girl."** Bumblebee inserted.

"I guess the third once caught us in action... I don't know, I was a little busy at the time." Acree said somewhat harshly.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus pointed out.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Jack and I were leaving the building. Walking down the steps of the school I watched as he turned and found Raf sitting under a tree. I followed as he walked towards him.

"Raf, hey. Look let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened ok?" Jack stated.

A car horn caught our attention. "Jack!" Raf gasped as he saw the yellow Camaro turned roll up to us.

"Ah, not again!" Jack exasperated. The car door opened to revile the inside to the sleek yellow muscle car.

**"Hey Raf, Katherine, would you please get in?"** he asked us through the radio in robotics.

"It wants us to get in?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"No just me and Raf. Hey, I've got my bike, how about I follow you on that?" I asked. One whirl of a 'alright' came through.

"How do you know that?" He asked

"It said so. Your's is over their." Raf pointed to the light blue and black motorcycle next to mine.

"Look I really don't think.." but Jack never finished.

"Hey how's it going?" Raf question as he got in and the door closed.

"Wait! Stop!"Jack said as the yellow car took off leave him in the middle of the street.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned away walking into the alley behind the school while the Camaro took off with Raf. I ran over to my bike and geared up before catching up with Jack. Apparently the motorcycle followed, because the next thing I know she rounded the corner, and slid to stand in front of us.

"Relax. I just want to talk to you." she explained.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack said sarcastically. I glared at him, he could be a bit nicer.

"Kid there's a lot you don't understand." she said as the rider disappeared from sight.

"I- I get it. The first rule of robot fight club, is you don't talk about robot fight club." He answered as he backed up and made his way to the end of the alley. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his comment of 'robot fight club'."What you don't understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy, talking vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed." He finished.

I watched leaning up against the wall, as the motorcycle transformed into a bipedal robot. I was going with whether Jack did or not.

"Look. Jack is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence." she tried to explain.

"Wait, Optimus, who?"

"You may be in danger because you are the few, one of the only that have ever seen us."

"Dude! What are you waiting for?! Go with!" A new voice said excitedly. We looked over to see a young Asian girl leaning around the corner. She had a streak of pink banks and two bon-bon with pink ends sitting on the top of her head.

"Smooth." I said turning back to the motorcycle almost giggling.

"Scrap." she almost growled almost annoyance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll finish the rest of this in the next chapter. Please comment, and tell me how you like it so far, (even though I didn't add very much). Thanks again! :)**


	2. Meeting the Autobots and Glowing Energon

And we were off! Following behind the Camaro I was tailed by Jack and who I learned to be, Miko. The drive although scenic, was hot and too slow for my liking. Who knew robots obeyed the speed limits. Once out of the city, we took for at a more reasonable pace of over 60 mph. Still bored however, I lazily began to weave me bike back and forth between the dotted yellow line that stretched out on the black tarmac. Gradually, my angle became more extreme, at one point my knees skimmed the ground.

"Bumblebee would like to ask you to stop what your doing." came a female voice from behind me.

I straightened up, flipping up my visor, and glared at the motorcycle with my green eyes. "You can't tell me you're not bored with this speed." Nothing but the hum of our engines filled the silence. Then Bumblebee sped up and we raced across the blacktop.

"So if he's Bumblebee, what's your name?" I asked looking back at the trio happy at the speed we were finally going.

"Acree." she put simply.

Miko cheered aloud as we approached a 'T' intersection, who knows how many miles from Jasper. "And why exactly are we taking her?!" Jack asked aloud.

"Rules." the blue motorcycle replied. Blowing past a stop sign we head straight for a large, plateau that jutted out of the landscape. Jack shrieked a bit as we continued forward, until an opening appeared in front of us. I laughed a bit at his reaction, as we rode through a lit concrete tunnel. I looked around and heard Miko's astonishment from behind me as we stopped inside the building. I parked my bike in a nice nook against the wall and set my helmet on the seat, then I unzipped my black, leather riding suit and stepped out of it. I was wearing what I usually wore, which was a pair of snug light-washed denim jeans with a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt and a pair of black and white Puma's.

When Bumblebee and Acree transformed, the red and white one who was standing next to a tall army green one spoke."I thought there were three?" he asked.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." Acree replied in a matter-of-fact tone as she walked away from us with one hand on her hip. I joined the rest of the group that was gazing upon two other large robots.

"I'm Raf.."

"And I'm Miko! Who are you?" she asked running up to the large green robot.

"Um, Bulkhead." he said a bit surprised.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?!" Miko said all at once.

Bulkhead looked down at the rest of us slightly confused. "Don't worry, that's just Miko." I called up to him, understanding flashing on his face.

"So if you guys are robots who made you?" Raf asked.

"Pa-lease." said the red and white one.

I shook my head. "I don't think anyone created them Raf, their too advanced even if they were military technology. They would have to be AI based, and the codes for everything we as humans learn in the real world would take millenia to write. Not to mention the fact that we can't even get two computers to talk to each other without specifically telling them to. Even then we would have to tell them what to talk about!" I explained. Raf accepted my answer.

Large metal footsteps approached us and soon we were looking up at a red and blue bot. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots. " his deep voice informed.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked stepping forward towards the large red and blue Autobot.

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons."

"The jokers that tried to jump us off last night." Acree explained.

"Ok, so why are they here?" I asked joining with Jack.

"A fair question, Katherine, in part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked next.

"Foremost, for our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought along one, whom I considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted, an it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko sighed, "Is there going to be a quiz?" she asked aloud, clearly uninterested. With one quick movement, I slapped her upside the head.

Startled a bit so looked a me, "Hey! What was that for?!" she cried.

"For being rude. Some of us," I turned to Jack and Raf, "are actually interested." Miko groaned under her breath.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked as we turned our attention back to who I assumed to be the leader.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic. And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 9-1-1. Can we go now?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I don't think it's that simple." I said.

"Yeah, are you insane?!" Miko asked. "I'm," I made a noise like clearing my throat and looked back a Miko. "We're, living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." she huffed at him.

"It is best that your four remain under our watch." Optimus who's name I suddenly remembered, said. Our face's except for Jack's lit up. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all do respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." the red and white bot pointed out.

"Children?!" I said annoyed a bit.

"They do not have protective shell, if they get underfoot they will go .. squish." he continued. I giggled a bit at the last part.

"Really, he couldn't he couldn't have picked a different word?" I whispered to the group, earning a smirk from Jack and giggles from the other two.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus finished. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at Ratchet, who looked down at us and almost seemed to roll his optics at us. A green light began to flash and a beeping noise accompanied it as it echoed throughout the base. Everyone turned to look over at the elongated octagons displaying various things.

"What's that?" Jack asked as we looked around.

This time it was Bumblebee who answered as a beeped through several octaves of sounds. "Proximity sensor." Raf and I answered at the same time.

"Someone's up top." he finished however. The screen flashed to the top of the base and the image of a helicopter was displayed.

"It's Agent Fowler. " Ratchet said.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack questioned.

"Special Agent Fowler, is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues." Optimus said emphasizing his last word. "It may be best if you do not met him at this time."

We looked a each other somewhat confused but ran over to the entrance to a long corridor and hit around the corner. I leaned around the corner to see a dark skinned male with curly black hair walk out onto the platform. Ratchet and Bulkhead turned away from the man as he continued forwards.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3-hour traffic jam, and a particular note; numerous reports of a speeding motorcycles of unknown origin and make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Wow, this guys has issues I said to myself. "So anything you care to take off of your tin chest, Prime?" the Agent asked, clearly frustrated.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"Their back aren't they?" he asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left, your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey fleshy," Bulkhead interrupted, "Did anyone get splattered? Team Prime knows when to use force, and how much to use." he said as he ripped an electronic arm out of the table and squeezed it.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet screamed.

"Enough." Prime said calmly looking back at Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. Under the radar." With that Fowler turned and left. "Or I will."

"He has some pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead assessed after Fowler left.

"Agent Fowler is considered for his world Bulkhead, as he should be."

"Yeah but he doesn't have to be an ass about it." I said coming out of our hiding spot and up onto the metal platform.

"Kat!" Jack yelled at me. " Language."

I waved my hand off at him. "So what, anyway the guy was so pissed off, he didn't even see my bike over there." I said pointing to the corner. "And really, I want to see him take on a couple of Decepticons by himself." I huffed, taking deep breaths. I never really get mad just rant a bit a people.

"Easy there tiger, retract the claws." Jack commented. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. A few others giggled a bit.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet suddenly yelled at the screen. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus questioned the bot.

"It isn't, another bug, the systems full of them." he replied.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive..." Acree started in.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay, we may need it."

"Hey!" Miko yelled, getting Prime's attention. "What can we do?" she asked.

"Remain with Ratchet." he said simply.

"Awwwhh."

"Phff, what did you think he was going to say Miko?" I asked her. Ratchet then looked over at us and did the same. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. Apparently, he thought we were a bother.

I watched as right in front of us, a vortex of blue, greens, and purple mixed violently together. It was beautiful watching as particles shifted infinitesimally around the gaping circle to keep itself stable.

"Wow." I whispered to myself.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said as he, long with Bulkhead, Acree, and Bumblebee, ran into the portal transforming before entering the barrier linking them to the other side.

"What just happened?!" Jack asked stunned.

"He transported them to the coordinated on the map, its a teleporter." I answered Jack.

Ratched nodded, "Via, the Ground bridge."

"What's a Ground bridge?" Raf asked. I almost rolled my eyes but was curious as to why it was a 'ground' bridge as opposed to a 'light' bridge.

"A scaled down version of Space bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess means or Energon required for intergalactic travel. " Ratchet answered as though everyone knew that, turning towards us.

"So, you're stuck here... on Earth." I said somewhat sadly.

"With the likes of you , yes. But I constructed the Ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." He finished.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "You know it could be worse." He could at least try to be nice.

"Whoa, does it work for humans?" Raf asked amazed by the technology glowing in front of us.

"Naturally."

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Toyko?" Miko asked next.

"Within moments, in fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you." He said.

"Dude, you've got issues." I said walking away from the platform.

"Yeah, watch it Ratchet." Miko inserted. Ratchet stood up and shrugged the comment off. As he walked back over to the controls for the screen our group wondered about the metal platform.

"What is this anyway?" Miko asked pointing to an object that looked like an early computer.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet said as he turned his attention to the computer.

"Don't touch that either." He said without looking at her.

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asks as he stood next to Miko, look annoyed a bit. Ratchet looked down at him, giving him a look of 'what do you think'. An error noise sounded from the computer behind and he looked back at it clearly annoyed with it.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asks, fixing his glasses a bit.

"It certainly wasn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited, this former missile silo. I make modification as I see fit." Ratchet said as he looked back to the computer, spontaneously more error messages popped up. I laughed, it seemed as though the messages were mocking his words.

"Oh yes, I see those, 'modifications', worked wonders." I said giggling now. Jack and Miko were as well as I earned a glare from Ratchet.

"I, think I can fix that." Raf said as he took out his laptop from his backpack. I forget he even had the thing. I walked over to the computer and observed.

"Really?" Ratchet said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You do know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." he chuckled at the last part. I looked over the data stream that was being presented on the computer as Raf typed.

"Now try." Raf said looking back up at him. Ratchet looked back over at the controls and pushed something and green check marks replaced the red 'x's on the screen and the systems came back online. He gazed back at Raf, a bit amazed.

"Your other problem is your software is outdated. The last update appears to be 5 years ago. Raf, may I see your computer?" I asked him.

"S-sure." he said a bit surprised himself, as he handed me his computer.

"And how do you know that?" Ratchet asked me as I sat in Raf's spot.

"It's in the system code, I can update it if you'd like. It will help, if that convinces you any." I said looking at him questionable.

"And how is it going to do that?!" he asked throwing his arms up in the air in an exaggerated movement. "What does it need that it doesn't already have?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes, wow I was doing that a lot.

"It's not a question of what it needs. This outdated software is trying got communicate with up-to-date software. There are things that it doesn't understand or recognize because it's not written in its codes to interpret it, so it gives you error messages."

"Ok, but how are you going to 'update' this 'software'?" He asked raising an eye brow.

I grinned widely. "Easy we're going to hack into the Army information database..." I trailed off as I continued to work.

"No way, that's almost impossible! How will you get in without being detected?" Raf said behind me, as curiosity peaked his interest.

"Don't worry Raf, I just have a couple more years of experience on me. And I'll get in by tagging onto an in-going data stream... and disguise the signal... alter the i-p address... download the file... and then transfer the file to the machine." I replied. "And... ta-da!" I cheered at the progress complete box.

Ratchet stared down at me. "Hmm.." was all he said before he could say anything more a voice came in over the intercom system.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back!" Optimus' voice ordered. "Use the arrival coordinates, NOW!"

Ratchet pulled the lever and the bridge instantly glowed as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee came speeding through. Not far behind them was Optimus with a cloud of a blue substance right behind him. He jumped through and transformed, sliding to a stop, while Ratchet closed the bridge. We all were amazed at the action that had happened right before us.

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet said.

Everyone slumped their bodies at his question. It obviously didn't go as they thought it would have. Miko, however, rushed over to them and I could tell what was going to happen next. I ran over to her as she started to talk.

"What..." she started but never finished as I clamped my hand over her mouth. Acree looked like she had just about had it with her.

"Bad timing girl, they're a little upset right now." I said whispering in her hear. She gave me a look of 'oh, ok' and I let her go.

"What she meant to say was, what happened?" I interjected for Miko.

"Look..." Acree growled and I instantly knew I hit a sore spot.

"Hey Miko, Kat, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." Jack interrupted.

"Seriously?" Miko asked, while walking away with Jack. I looked back at Acree and could see her pain of grief and loss. All four of us began to walk away down one of the corridors but, I stayed behind and listened.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked as she held onto her arms, like she was trying to hold herself together.

"Not Cliff, at least not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those Con experiments during the war..." her voice shook a bit at the end of what she was saying. And like she was reliving a bad memory she couldn't handle she staggered backwards a bit into storage containers that were behind her.

Bumblebee stepped forward a bit to help as he whirled his concern to her. "I'm fine," she said holding her hand up, "Just dizzy." By this time Jack, Miko and Raf had come back from wherever they had gone and we walked back up to the group.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotions." Raf emphasized.

"Robots, who can die." Jack said darkly.

"Just as easily as us..." I added on sadly.

We watched as Acree sat on the boxes and Ratchet scan her, she was hard to look at, she looked so, defeated.

"What is this?" he asked as she lifted up her hand. Looking closer I could see a purple substance that was emitting a purple glow and it reacted as though it were fire.

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." she said as Ratchet used a scraper to take a sample.

"Go take a decontamination bath now" He said sternly. Bumblebee helped her up as they walked away.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, but, no bars." Jack said as he held up his phone.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio-waves." he answered.

"Well, if I don't call my mom like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack rebutted. I peered over at his phone with read the time of 10:10.

"Scratch that, SWAT is more like it." I added.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus questioned seriously, which I had to inwardly giggle at.

"Uh, curfew. It's after 10 PM." Jack answer.

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said sadly, I raised an eyebrow at his comment, he sounded so serious about it too.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome, my host parents will freak!" she sang.

"Maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus added.

"Curbside duty, got it" Bulkhead confirmed.

"Ahwww." Miko frowned.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." The two simply smiled at each other.

"Ratchet..." Optimus questioned.

"Busy." he said.

"Acree, you'll accompany Jack." who looked completely terrified at the idea.

"Uh, still dizzy." she tried.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet answered back at her waving his arm in the air. She sighed, and shrugged.

"I'll go with home with Jack. We live across the street from each other." I added in. Optimus nodded, and Acree crossed her arms over her chest.

"Great, now I have two of them." she huffed.

* * *

We zipped down the road at a comfortable cruising speed till we reached the city limits. Everything seemed to move slowly after that, time, life, movements. I waved at Jack as he turned into his driveway and I turned into mine. The houses in the area were all almost alike inside and out, mass production housing.

I watched in the darkness of my garage Jack talk to Acree, after a bit she transformed, I felt like a creepy stalker. Lights flickered from up the street, I knew it was June by the white car she drove.

Acree's hands transformed into weapons as she faced June in the driveway, but she quickly transformed into her alt-mode as June got out of the car, and Jack rushed over to greet her. How she didn't see the Autobot, I didn't know. I was sure she was going to freak-out when she saw Acree but she remained calm the whole time.

A familiar, painful ache entered my system as I watched them enter the house together and close the garage door. Turning around I did the same. I didn't bother turning on the lights, I knew my dad wasn't home. I could feel the darkness that surrounded me seep into my heart.

Who knew this world with fantastic transforming, alien, robots could be so painful. Who knew lack of parent-child interaction would lead to such an effect. My mother's death probably didn't help either.

Realization struck me, my hair was wet, and I was already in my pajamas, meaning I had already gotten something to eat, and taken a shower. Accepting this I went to bed, and attempted to get some sleep. Insomniacs don't sleep.

* * *

**Well there it is, please let me know if this last part was a bit too 'deep' as it were. I don't want to alienate you guys, and yes 14 year old's can have depression, I did. Anyway please let me know what you think. I don't know when I'll be able update next maybe in two weeks, I have finals then, and I'll be done with classes too. **


	3. Making a Band and Surprise Visitations

I rolled over and groaned looking at the clock on my nightstand. 5:30 am. I hadn't slept at all. I got dressed in my usual clothes and went out into the garage, geared up, and left for the base. It was a pleasant morning for a change, clouds passing overhead caught the sun's early rays, reflecting hues of pinks, oranges and purples. I arrived at the stop sign and for once in my life stopped at it. I was unsure of how to handle the situation, I didn't want to freak anyone out that was for sure. I took off my helmet and placed it in front of me, leaning over it. I didn't have to wait very long before the fake rock door opened.

I gunned it into the base, wondering what time it was. I came in and was eyed at suspiciously by Ratchet. I looked up and greeted him.

"I'm kinda surprised you opened the door for me." I said smiling up at him.

"Huh, yes well, who else would have that flamboyant hair color of yours, and why are you here so early anyway? Where's Arcee and Jack for that matter?" he asked looking behind me

"Um, well I obviously didn't come with either of them cause their still asleep... and..." I looked away but suddenly felt brave in front of the red and white Autobot. "... I'm an insomniac." I finished quietly.

"Hmm, interesting. As long as your quiet I guess I don't see a problem with you being here.. but you really shouldn't be wondering around without your guardian. I mean, after all, that is the whole reason we assigned them to you. " He sighed giving me a stern look. "And, don't touch anything!"

I grinned up at him. "Yeah, ok. Thanks, you won't even know I'm here. Can I touch the ground?" I asked him.

He rolled his optics, "Yes, you can touch the floor." he sighed.

"How about the air?" I asked pushing his buttons a bit, which was too easy.

"Uh! Would you just go?!" he shoo-ed at me.

I mused at how easy it was to get under his, 'metal' as I rolled my bike to the corner it was the other day and unzipped my gear. I walked around the base a bit and found what looked like a scrap heap of various metal. I pulled out a long, cylindrical metal pipe, that was several inches taller then me. I grinned at the find and proceeded to practice some bōjutsu. When I was younger, and my father was around more, he had taught me all sorts of martial arts and self-defense techniques. I smiled, walking back to the main greeting area, if you could call it that, I could hear Ratchet talking to himself.

"Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools, thank you very much, Bulkhead." I giggled at his comment remembering the moment well when the device was destroyed. I turned back around and began practicing.

Sometime later, a noise caught my attention. It sounded like metal falling onto the concrete floor.

"Ratchet? Did you hear that?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yes, but I thought it was you." I shook my head and turned around in time to see a small animatronic, spider-like bot, with one purple optic, rush around the corner straight towards me.

"What the fu...!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as it leaped at me and scratched my left arm as I took a step back. Prepared this time I timed it perfectly, as I swung my pipe at it. I heard a satisfying crunch of metal as the two objects met. Precious liquids that were flowing inside the bot, leaked out and were caught on my arm, and the thing was sent flying into a concrete wall. Dazed a bit as it clung to the wall, it jumped up at Ratchet.

"By the All-Spark!" he said as he dodged the creature. It landed at his workstation turning around it flung itself back at him. Ratchet blocked using both arms but it used it as leverage and jumped up into what looked like a catwalk system about him. It jumped and aimed at me, preparing myself I waited for it to get close, but Ratchet beat me to it.

With a metal pipe (similar to mine), that I didn't see him grab, he blocked the attack and sent it flying back over to the electronics. With precision it dodged each of Ratchet's advances and made its way back around to what I could only assume to be a microscope. With one swipe it sliced the microscope in half.

"I needed that!" Ratchet yelled angrily at it. Obviously, not caring, the bot jumped off the table and landed on the ground near me, jumping up at me again, a smirk broke across my face as the pipe made contact with it, launching it into the air once more. As I turned I greet two large blue feet, I watched as Optimus fired at the creature, disorientating it even more, causing it to land on the ground. It sparked a few times before it tried to get back up, Optimus' foot was faster.

"And stay broken! Now, what could have caused that?!" Ratchet yelled.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet, Dark Energon." Optimus said with a sigh in his voice.

A pain radiating from my arm caused me to look down at it. Two claw marks that had ripped through my shirt and skin causing me to bleed. Looking around I didn't see any blood on the ground, so I assumed my shirt absorbed the blood. A purple substance covered the wound and most of my arm. Tearing off the rest of the shredded sleeve at the elbow I wrapped the wound, tightly and tied it off.

"Kathrine, are you alright?" Optimus asked next.

I smiled at his concern as I held my pole out in my right hand next to me. "Yup, just a scratch. Nothing I can't handle when I get home. Thanks." he nodded in return.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ratchet asked as he picked up the pieces to the now dead object. I looked over at him a bit lost and startled.

"Me?" I questioned.

He rolled his optics. "Who else." he said as he placed the contents into a canister and sealed it.

"Sorry. It's call bōjutsu, it's a type of martial art that my father taught me." I said grinning widely at them as I swung the pipe around with my right hand and rested it on my left shoulder. I watched as they placed it in a machine of some sort, while Optimus closed the compartment.

"If the residue Acree found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper, back from the dead." Optimus said eerily.

"Hmm, that would account for this life signal coming back online, but Dark Energon? It's so scarce, it's as to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?" Ratchet asked. He turned his gaze downward again, and I could almost see the gears turning. I stood watching their conversation, with my interest peaking.

"It was transported, by Megatron." Optimus answered.

"For what?" I asked. Both of them looked at me, they almost seemed to have forgotten me, almost.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead." Optimus responded gravely.

"So, you're telling me that, not only do I have to worry about evil, giant, robots, conquering the world, but giant, metal zombie robots, too?" I asked somewhat frazzled by the answer he gave.

"Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster-ovens, I mean where on this world, would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" Ratchet somewhat reassured me, but at the same time he had me worried. However, replaying his sentence in my head again I couldn't help but, break out laughing at his comment. They gazed down at me confused as to what was so funny.

"I'm sorry, but, toaster-ovens?" I said continuing to laugh. "Really I'm sorry, but the image of our broken kitchen appliances turning into zombies, is just funny. However, I think an army of blenders would be more intimidating." I said calming down. The two smirked at my comment as engine noises were heard echoing through the small tunnel. We turned around to see Acree with Jack as well as Bumblebee and Raf, and Bulkhead and Miko. All three were cheering as their guardians transformed.

"That was awesome!"

"Can we go again?"

"Sweet!"

I frowned a bit at their reactions, feeling left out as well as knowing that I didn't really have a guardian. A feeling of dark emptiness consumed me as I felt my heart squeeze a bit too hard. Nonetheless, I pushed the feeling aside and watched Bulkhead pull a guitar case out of his chest.

"Opps, sorry, must have left that in the back seat." Miko said as she took the case then she turned her attention to me. "Dude! What happened to your arm, and why do you have a giant metal pipe?" She questioned running up to me.

"Nothing just a scratch, I tore my shirt in the process and tore it off and covered. The pipe is for bōjutsu." I stated.

Her eyes lit up as I realized she was from Japan, and it was a Japanese technique. "You know bōjutsu!? That's so cool!" she exclaimed. I think I just scored some points.

"I also know Wing Chun, Taekwondo, some Karate, Jujutsu, Aikido, and Hapkido, of course their not mastered." I finished smiling at her. I looked behind her to see Jack and Raf shrug their shoulders, clueless as to what we were talking about.

"Autobots," Optimus bellowed, " prepare to..." he gazed down looking at us and then though otherwise about what he was going to say.

"Roll out?" Acree attempted to finish.

"Remain here." He said instead. "Ratchet you'll come with me. Acree we'll be outside communication range for sometime, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're the biggest, you should be in charge." Miko called up to her guardian

He sighed, "He never picks me."

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting is another." Arcee stated. I heard Jack sigh and watched him walk away from her. "Beside Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons my be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever." he countered.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance." Optimus explained.

"Then why do I hear an edge to your voice?" she rebutted.

"Acree, much as changed within the past 24-hours, and we all need to adapt."

"That's an understatement." I said to no one in particular as I walked to the metal stairs, my pipe still resting on my shoulder. "Ratchet, bridge us out." We all watched as the two of them walked into the swirling lights of blues, greens and purples.

"Ok chief, what's on the activities list?" Jack question.

Acree gave him a look, "I'm going on patrol." She said walking away from the group.

"But Optimus told us to stay put." Bulkhead interfered.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee with me." she call over her shoulder.

"What?! Fine." he whirled.

"Bulkhead you're in charge." Acree declared just before she took off.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead questioned us. I arched an eyebrow as he re-stated Jack's question. The noise of a screeching amp filled the concrete space and I had to cover my ears along with everybody else.

"I know, how about band practice?" Miko asked everyone. I looked at her confused, what?

"But we're not a band." Raf interjected as he uncovered his ears.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf, you play anything?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Um, keyboard?" he questioned picking up his computer.

"Laptops and samples, good. Jack?" she asked looking at him.

"Um, I sometimes mess around on the harmonica..." he answered rubbing the back of his neck. I had to shake my head, that's wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Do I look like I do country to you? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." Jack looked shocked by her suggestion, confused as well. "Bulkhead, percussion! Well go for a big industrial sound." Then she turned to face me, I was watching above them.

"That just leaves Kat! So what can you do?" she asked, almost genuinely curious. I set down my pole, leaning it up against the railing and walked down to her.

"I can show you, can I see your guitar?" I asked, see looked a little unwilling at first. "Don't worry, I'll give it back, promise." I added and she handed it over. I took it and strummed a few strings and adjusted them. Then I let loose on it, with Evans Blue - Halo. (you kind of have listen to is to understand the next part)

I played out the intro and then decided to combine the first and second guitar parts together and sang soprano (not as high as you think just one more octave up.)

_Reach me with halos_  
_Clean me with all_  
_Your good intent_  
_Burn me with fear_  
_So I won't question_  
_Or end this relationship_  
_Well I'm filled with more than regret_  
_I have chose to ignore it_  
_Or face the feeling again_  
_My time is wasted_

_I followed your story_  
_I can't do your math_  
_You won't stand before me_  
_Or behind my back_  
_My eyes have b__een blurry_  
_My family attacked_  
_I can't stand before you and won't take this back_  
_(won't take this back) _which is screamed.

I finished and looked up to see everyone gawking, it was kinda awkward.

"That, was, amazing!" Miko yelled as I handed her guitar back.

I smiled at her in return. "Thanks, I've had a lot of time on my hands."

"DIY, we're a band, you just gotta learn the songs." she finished throwing her hands in the air. She then began to strum a ballad, but was cut short.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bulkhead interrupted.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" she asked him. I inwardly laughed at her comment, what power, I heard screeching.

"Proximity sensor, quick, hide!" he yelled. We all ran behind him, that was when I noticed Miko had grabbed her guitar with it still plugged in. Almost instantly after we hid, the door opened a a voice boomed throughout the base.

"Prime!" Fowler's voice rang out.

"Agent Fowler, uh, he's not here. Nobodies's here, except me, of course." Bulkhead managed to spit out.

"Well, where did he go? Wait don't tell me! He's out pancaking a mini-mall. Now, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons and blow up a crater in the middle of Nebraska, is not what the word, 'handle' means in English. So you tell Prime... " the agent paused. During the whole conversation it had been a tug of war between Bulkhead's foot pulling on the cord that was still plugged in, and Miko hanging on to her guitar for dear life.

"Since when are you bots electric?" He suddenly asked. Shit. We all stepped out of Bulkhead's protected view and met Fowler.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jack asked. I giggled quietly.

"Contact with civilians. Team Prime as really gone off the deep end this time. Wait, don't tell me, your running a daycare center."

"Uh.." Bulkhead said speechless.

"We're interns.." Jack started.

"Student interns.." Raf added

"Earning extra credit in auto-shop." I finished, however Miko had said robotics instead.

"Ok, let's move, I'm taking all four of you into federal custody, for your own protection." Fowler said as he walked down the stairs towards us. Bulkhead moved his foot and slammed it down in front of us.

"We're protecting them." He said.

"See, I feel protected." I said grinning at Fowler.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors, at the Pentagon. " Fowler stated, sounding all high and mighty.

"Don't use that phone,.. it's out of order." Bulkhead said as he crushed it.

"This isn't over bigfoot not by a long shot." the Agent yelled.

"Hey, his name's Bulkhead to you." I snapped back at him as the agent was leaving which only seemed made him madder. We watched him walk out of the room and Miko suddenly raised her hand in the air, in a high five fashion.

"Nice one, Kat!" I slapped her hand back and grinned.

"Uh..." Bulkhead groaned.

"So now what?" Jack asked.

"We'll have to wait for Optimus to get back and tell him the situation. Until then, I guess we just wait." Bulkhead answered. We all kinda sighed at that. Standing around we were trying to decide what to, when sirens blared loudly and green flashes filled the room. The sound was ear deafening. As if to prove my internal point Raf cover his ears.

"My ears.." he moaned.

"It's an SOS, from Fowler." Bulkhead said as he walked over to the controls. He looked utterly confused at how to work the touch screen buttons, but fiddled with them anyway. The noise soon stopped.

"Did you trace it?" I asked.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well." Bulkhead said walking away.

"Oh well?" Jack said shocked by his reaction. "Seriously?"

"Fowler's a jerk."

"Whoa, whether you like him or not, the Decepticons may have him!" Jack stated.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raf butted in with. "Our location..." he said a bit scared.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler back down from a bot? The Cons will totally make him squeal." Miko added in.

"But we lost the transmission. He could be anywhere." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Maybe I can narrow it down. About 5 years ago the government started microchipping their agents, you know like owners do with pets." Raf explained as he pulled out his laptop and opened it up. "What, I saw it on TV." While Miko and Jack were amazed, I wasn't surprised, the information had been leaked out to the public, but the person was caught and placed in jail for treason.

"Yeah, although that information is somewhat old, the newest thing is that they surgically implant a special chip onto the cerebellum, so that only their agents can use their own equipment and weapons. The chip still works as a locating device though. However, they only did it on a select few, my father being one of them. Even now that's kinda old too."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked me.

"My father told me." I confessed.

"Won't you go to jail or something?" he asked again.

I laughed a bit at his comment. "No, that information was old about a year ago, let's face it, if the government is telling us things that were secrets years ago, don't you think they've moved on to bigger, better things?" I through out into the open. Jack, Miko, and Raf seemed to ponder about what I just said.

"Anyway, if I can hack into the feds main frame maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack? But, you're like, two years old." said Miko.

"Twelve, and a quarter." Raf stated. He continued to fiddle with the computer for a bit before talking again. "Latitude 39.4, longitude, 116.9."

Bulkhead punched in the coordinates for the Ground bridge. "Ok wait here." he said as he walked towards the bridge.

"Awh, don't break up the band." Miko cried.

Just before he walked through to the other side he turned around. "Uh, Jack, you're in charge." he said before he ran through. I watched as Miko ran after him and rolled my eye as the Ground bridge closed.

"Guess we four have the run of the place." Jack said.

I shook my head, "Three, but who's going to go after Miko."

"Miko?" he called.

"Dude, she followed Bulkhead." I explained.

"What should we do? Bulkhead might not even realized that she followed him." Raf worried. We had walked up to the controls and waited on the metal balcony.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have, she has no idea." Jack imputed. I watched as Raf went over to the computer and typed on the keyboard.

"Those are the coordinates, their destination's still lock in." said Raf.

"Um, you're in charge. " Jack stated as he walked towards the bridge.

"In charge of who, besides Kat?!" he question. I stood there and watched as Raf pressed the enter button and ran off to join Jack. I watched them enter into the abyss known as the Ground bridge and leaned up against the controls and thought.

"Ah, what the hell." I said aloud to the empty room. I felt something give way under my hand and noticed my fingers had pushed some buttons. I looked at the bridge and nothing had changed. Looking back I also noticed Jack forgot his phone. Grabbing it and my metal pipe I raced down into the bridge before it closed.

The ride was instantaneous and a bit jarring to say the least. When I came out, it was dark and it looked like I was in a tall canyon. Mist was settled along the ground only adding to the effect.

Walking forward I rounded a corner and saw two Autobots, I didn't expect to see. Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Not paying any attention to what my metal rod was doing, it clanked across several rocks I hid behind. Both of them turned around and readied themselves for battle, taking a stance and clenching their fists.

I walked out of my hiding spot and waved, kicking the ground in front of my as I held my pipe behind me.

"Kathrine?" Optimus asked startled.

"Um, hey." I said sheepishly.

* * *

**Wow, so I decided that instead of doing my homework for finals, I was going to write this instead. I know, brilliant right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll probably be re-writing this series so far so that I can get more of Kat's personality out. Let me know what you think :) Thanks!**

**Sophia901 : I am, I've been planning on doing that from the start. I really want to what she's going to do as well. ^-^ Well I know, but you'll have to wait. :)**

**ForgotMyName2Day: Hope you liked what I added. ;)**


	4. Defeating Zombots and Fading to Black

"What, in the name of Primus, are you doing here?!" Ratchet ask as both of them relaxed a bit.

"Um, well that's a long story.." I said as I approached them. "You see the moment after you left, Fowler showed up." Optimus groaned at what I said, "And found out about us. He proceeded to take us into custody, but Bulkhead stopped him." I wasn't even going to mention the phone fiscal.

"Soon after he sent us an SOS, and Bulkhead, tried to trace the signal, but it was lost. So Raf found his coordinates on the military main frame, and found him that way."

"How did you manage that? Does he have some sort of tracking device on him?" Ratchet asked.

I nodded,"Yup, a chip the government puts on their agents. And when Bulkhead went to go find him, Miko followed. The rest of us decided to go as well since we didn't know if Bulkhead knew she followed him or not. I however, think I somehow, accidentally locked on to your coordinates before I went through the bridge." While I was talking, I had reached them and Optimus held out his hand for me to sit on. Then then placed me on his shoulders and we continued on.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I knew it was stupid to follow them, but had I know I was going to wind up here, I wouldn't have left." I said sighing heavily.

"It is alright Kathrine, you simply were going after a fellow comrade who probably made a foolish decision. The Decepticons could have taken him back to their location for interrogation. Following Bulkhead, if that is indeed the case, could have put all four of them at risk. However, it is ill-advised to ponder on things in the past that cannot be changed, it is best just to move forward." Optimus said with a wisdom that seemed eons older them him.

"Still, I'm sorry." I replied looking down at the earth moving beneath us.

"Your apology as long since been accepted." He said smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

We continued walking until we reached a rather large opening in the canyon walls. The clouds were dark and low, bearing down on us as though a heavy force was pushing on them.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped you were wrong." Ratchet replied sadly.

"Wrong about what, if I may ask?" I piped up after some time without talking.

"You may, this is the sight of where many Autobots and Decepticons alike, final resting place lies." he responded. A noise overhead caused us to look up, as a jet flew over head. A feeling of dread and dizziness washed over me as the jet transformed on top of a peak in the canyon.

"Optimus, been well? I see you brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now. Oh, and I see you brought one of your pets as well." the voice called out, I stiffened as he the fact that I was here. Of course he would, why wouldn't he.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat." Ratchet said as he walk forwards a bit slamming his fists together.

"I know why you're here Megatron." Optimus called back.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end." Megatron remarked as he held up a bright, glowing piece of something and threw it at the ground, and it was absorbed. Disappearing beneath the surface the air stood still for a second before all hell broke loose.

"Rise my army!" cried Megatron. Cracks forms on the surface of the ground, exposing a bright purple light that shone through.

"By the All-Spark..." Ratchet whispered.

The earth shook as Cybertronians emerged from beneath the surface. Optimus looked around for a second before he walked of to a ledge high above the chaos, and held out his hand. I jumped off as he set me on the ledge.

"Remain here." he told me.

I nodded, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I replied back with a shaky grin. "Where am I going to go?" I said quietly to myself as he walked back to Ratchet's side, dread clearly written on his face. A strong wave of dizziness took hold and I fell on my knees, grabbing my head, and clenched my teeth as nausea swept over me as well.

"Behold the power, of Dark Energon!" Megatron declared as more dead soldiers kept rising. There moans and mechanical noise echoed throughout the enclosed space, as they marched forward. A deep purple mist settled on the ground, replace the natural water based substance, with a vibrant, ominous one.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors, and his own." Ratchet said in disgust.

"Not even the dead are free from his war monger." Optimus answered back.

"Destroy them!" Megatron rang out over the fallen souls. Rage along with angst rose within me. These were their warriors, heroes even, who had fallen during battle, but even in death their bodies were not spared from Megatron's control, just as Optimus had said.

Optimus' hands transformed in to his weapons as he began to fire on the encroaching army of dead. A few had fallen to his precise aim, but more took their place.

"Optimus if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possible defeat them!?" I head Ratchet asked over the roar of the dead. They had backed up past their original position, unfortunately leaving me with a sea of monsters beneath me.

I could hardly hear them anymore as their distance increased and a headache overwhelmed my senses. I watched as Ratchet joined the battle. Transforming his hands into blades, he sliced his way through the enemies. Optimus did the same thing soon after. I watched in horror as the two of Earth's saviors were jumped on by the un-dead warriors.

Panic found its way into my system and adrenaline responded, only adding to the pain that coursed through my head. Forcing myself through it, I barely managed to stand up. I sifted through my pockets and found two cell phones, and a sudden, stupid, spontaneous, thought popped into my head.

I flipped open my cell phone and switched over the satellite service, my father had forced me to get. Jack's phone soon began to ring and I opened it. I switched both phones to speaker and laid them next to each other on the ground. Picking up the metal pipe I readied myself for whatever was going to happen next.

"I hope this works..." I whispered to myself, as I looked up to see more un-dead bear down on the two Autobots. With everything I had left, I whacked the side of the cliff I was on. The noise that rang out through the canyon echoed and reverberated through the two phones sitting next to each other. This new sound that came through the phone grew louder and louder as well as its pitch grew into a screeching noise.

Dropping the piece of metal, I looked over and watched as the monsters paused, and almost froze at the noise, some even clenched their heads. It was easy to see that they were confused by the sound, which gave Optimus and Ratchet time to break through their opponents.

"What, no! Impossible!" an angered voice screamed out, louder than the battle.

Falling on my knees I closed the two phones, I laid down on my back and looked up at the gray sky as the darkness took over.

* * *

"What is her condition, Ratchet?" Optimus asked his old companion as the walk to the Ground bridge. The medic had found the young red-head unconscious in the spot he had left her.

"Not as good as it should be. I'm surprised she even lasted as long as she did, being human, and exposed to that much Dark Energon. She was exposed to nearly the same amount as we were." Ratchet explained as they walked through the Ground Bridge, looking down at her resting body. "My scans indicated that the incisions she received earlier are also contaminated with the substance. No doubt adding to her condition, there isn't much that I can do."

By this time the two of them had already made it through the Ground bridge. They were greeted by the familiar faces of their comrades as well as those of the three other children. Immediately, Jack ran up to them, "Have you guys seen Kat?" he asked somewhat frantically.

The two returning Autobots looked at each other and then down at Kat, who was resting in Ratchet's hand. "Indeed. I would appear that somehow between when you bridged to Bulkhead and Miko's location, the location shifted and she was bridged to our's instead." Optimus explained. He watched as Ratchet walked over to the couch they had recently placed on the balcony, and set her gently on it. Jack relaxed a bit but appeared worried for the girl.

While fixing a brace on to Ratchet's arm Miko came over to them. "What happened to you guys anyway?" she asked gently.

"We engaged an army of un-dead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet explained.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?" she questioned sounded disappointed.

"Yes, well, just be happy you did, during our mission we countered Dark Energon. Kathrine was exposed to the same levels that we were, however I do not know what kind of effect this kind of exposure has on humans."

"Well, she's going to be ok, right?" Miko asked.

Ratchet looked at her and answered. "I don't know, I would wish to keep her here for a while but, I'm not sure how her parental units would take that."

"Um, well, I probably shouldn't be the one telling you guys this but, she lives by herself. Her mom died when she was young, and her father's in the military. He's always traveling or something, so he's never home." Jack explained.

"What, you mean no one looks after her?" Acree questioned.

"No, she's been living on her own for years now, as long as she's been across the street from me." Jack answered

"But how is that possible, I mean you can't live on your own until you're at least 18 in the state." Raf posed.

"I don't know, she said it was some type of military agreement. She doesn't really talk about it, even now." Jack explained quietly. "Anyway, I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying here."

"Alright, then it's settled, we'll keep Kathrine here for the time being. Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus stated moving on, although he was reluctant to do so.

"It won't happen again Optimus. I promise." he answered.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko complained.

"Miko please.." Bulkhead said as he tried to keep her quiet.

"And check it out, recon!" she said as she flipped out and opened her pink cell phone.

"Hmmm, Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron." Optimus observed from the small screen.

"Whoa, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?" Jack question.

Ratchet peered over at the cell phone and became confused. "I don't understand." he stated.

Miko looked at her phone again. "Oops, that's the con that tried to blow Raf away. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill. " she added excitedly.

"Miko! Raf was almost killed. This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!" Jack yelled at her.

"Um, we were all almost killed. You, me, Raf, Kat, even them!" Miko pointed out.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, than I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore." Jack stated.

"Jack, putting you in harms way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." said Optimus.

Ratchet almost instantly turned on the Ground bridge, having already punched in the coordinates to his house.

"No point in long good-byes, here's the door." he said bluntly.

"Come on Raf." Jack said as he turned towards him.

Raf looked over at Bumblebee and decided against leaving. "I'll be ok Jack. See you at school." he said as he waved at him.

"Sure thing." Jack replied sounding a bit upset, but walked purposefully towards the bridge. As he walked down the stairs Acree came up to him.

"I know, you don't exist." he said lightly.

"Don't make me hunt you down..." she replied sadly as he continued watched as he made his way through the Ground bridge.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of nothing in particular, until I listened closer.

"It can't be..." a voice whispered. "Optimus!" who I figured to be Ratchet called. I sat up and watched them from the couch I was resting on, Optimus as he walked over to Ratchet at his computer.

"These are engineering specks for a space-time vortex generator." said Ratchet.

"Megatron's building a Space bridge. If he hasn't already. " Optimus stated.

"Whoa, you mean like what the Ground bridge is based on ?" I question aloud. They looked over me somewhat surprised, but Optimus nodded.

"Great, the sooner he leaves the better." Bulkhead said as he walked into the conversation with Bumblebee.

"Bulkhead, a Space bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring through his conquering army." he explained again

"The main event he was referring to. But the only place Megatron could possible recruit that many fallen warriors..." said Ratchet not finishing his sentence.

"Precisely." Optimus inferred.

"Cybertron." I whispered. I threw myself back down on the couch with a groan. "More zombies?!" I complained as I covered my eyes with my arm.

"We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his space bridge, if he hasn't already. If we fail the dead of Cybertron will rise. Swam through its vortex and invade Earth, bending humankind to Megatron's twisted rule." Optimus finished.

"Megatron has some serious OCD issues." I said aloud to no one in particular.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Kathrine. How are you feeling?" asked Optimus with a bit of a smile in his voice. I uncovered my eyes and sat up again to look at him.

"Like I've been hit with freight train and continuously run over with it." I said meaning every word.

"Yes, well, I'm not surprised you were exposed to the same amount of Dark Energon as we were, and your wound on your arm was contaminated with it as well. However, I am surprised you awake after something like that so soon..." Ratchet said.

"Oh! Hey, I forgot about this thing." I said as I unwrapped the make-shift bandage. The skin around it had a faint purple tinge to it, and the scratches were healing with a subtle purple hue to them. "Well it looks ok. It doesn't hurt anymore either." Although I frowned in disappointment. "Why couldn't it have been blue?" playfulness tugging at my voice.

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead chuckled a bit at my comment. Ratchet on the other hand was a different story.

"Seriously?!" Ratchet yelled, "You've been directly exposed to Dark Energon, and Primus only knows what kind of effects it has on Cybertronians, let alone humans! And what do you mean it doesn't hurt anymore?!" he huffed out.

I rolled my eyes, smiling at his reaction. "Ratchet, I believe it was what the humans refer to as a 'joke'." Optimus explained for me.

"And the other part, when that thing attacked us, one of the times that I hit it, something landed on my arm. It burned for a bit but, it doesn't anymore." I told him, he gave me a look and scanned me. It tingled but at the same time felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, it appears that the Dark Energon that you made direct contact with, has been absorbed into your system. Which is interesting, because usually any organic based life that comes into contact with Energon, has an adverse effect on them, which is why I want to keep you here for several days. At least until I know I know what affect the Energon will have on you." Ratchet explained.

I nodded. "Alright, but I need to go home and grab a few things first."

"Let Bumblebee escort you then." Optimus said turning towards the yellow bot.

I looked Bumblebee and his door wings flexed up and down and began to transform. I perked up at that, and jumped up off the couch and ditched the stairs, and hopped over the railing with one hand. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes the three Autobots' caught off guard at my stunt. Once I landed, I tumbled forward and got up running.

Bumblebee's door was already open for me as I slid into the yellow Camaro. "Thanks, Bee." I thanked smiling.

"**No problem.**" He beeped. Once outside, I realized it was already dark, with the moon shining brightly over the dark landscape. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about some other way for him to communicate when it suddenly hit me, the radio.

"Hey, Bee, have you ever tried to 'talk' through the radio?" I asked him.

"**What do you mean?**" he beeped.

"Well, you can tune into the satellites and radio right?"

"**Yup.**"

"Try scanning through the channels to find what you want to say that way." I suggested. There was a pause in the air and radio came to life.

"**You mean... like this?**" he asked as several voices came through, but perfectly understandable. "**This is... really.. interesting... never thought of... this before. Thanks.**" he commented. I grinned widely at his comment.

"Yeah, your welcome, I figured that it would be easier if you needed to communicate to Miko or Jack or anybody really for that matter. You don't have to do it around me though, unless you want to." I added at the end.

He gave a sad whirl before responding, "**Jack doesn't want anything to do with the Autobots anymore.**"

"Why am I not surprised, don't worry, he'll be back Bee." I sighed trying to reassure the bot.

"**How can you be so sure?... he was pretty upset.**" he asked me.

"Because Jack has a habit of finishing what he starts." I said putting it simply.

We soon arrived at my house after explaining to him which color house go to.

"I'll be right back, give me 20 minutes." I said before flying out the door and into my house. After quickly taking a shower, not bothering to wash my hair, I grabbed a small duffel bag and shoved miscellaneous items into it. Clothes for a few days, with Ratchet who knew, a blanket, sketch book, markers, color pencils, birth control, cell phone charger, computer, and a few other odds and ends.

I grabbed something to eat, I looked in the mirror in the entryway before rushing out he door. I put my hair up in to a clip, keeping it out of the way, and decided to add a bit of makeup. A small amount of purple lined the bottom part of my eyes and the mascara was a sparkly dark gold color. Satisfied with the way I looked in my dark wash jeans and black long sleeved shirt I bolted out the door, locking it in the process.

Bumblebee greeted me with a gesture of opening the door. I smiled a thanks before throwing my bag carefully onto the passenger's side floor. A thought occurred to me as I told him I would be right back, again. I ran across the street towards Jack's house and went around the corner to his window. I knocked on the glass, and awaited an answer. I didn't have to wait long for the black haired, blue eyed teen to open the window and yawn at me.

He looked up and saw it was me and instantly looked relieved. "Kat!?.." He let a loose a flurry of words after that. Although, he did mention the time it was and how it was too early to be up.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I guess you already know what's going on, huh? " he nodded his head. "You told them about my living situation didn't you?" I questioned.

He rubbed the back of his head and gave me a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I'm sorry..." he started but I held my hand up for him to stop.

"It's all good, saves me the awkwardness of explaining it to them myself. Well, I better go Bee's waiting for me." I waved at him and he quietly shouted after me as I was walking away.

"You know, you're going to have to tell them about your sleeping habits." he called. I waved again at him before running across the street and sliding into the sleek yellow Camaro.

"**What did Jack, mean 'sleeping habits'?**" Bumblebee asked as be backed out of the driveway and headed towards base.

"Damn, you hear that?" I asked sighing loudly, I took that silence as a 'yes'. "It's complicated to say the least, but I have insomnia. Some nights I'm ok, others... let's just say I don't get much sleep, period." I attempted to explain.

Suddenly, he veered off of the interstate and onto a lonely dirt road. Then his speed began to pick up and we were flying. A grin instantly formed on my face as we continued to accelerate. There was miles and miles of openness surrounding us and nothing to hit in between.

"Hey, would you mind me driving for a bit?" I asked him. I could almost hear him thinking about it before he answered an 'ok'. He slowed down to a stand still. Adjusting the seat and steering wheel, and with one hand on the wheel and the other on the shifter, I grinned a wolfish grin.

"Prepare to be driven like never before..." I mumbled. I quickly, but gently pressed the accelerator to the floor. Shifting into second and then third, I imagined a sharp turn up a head. Quickly, I down shifted the rpm's flared up, letting go of the shifter pulled the hand brake. Adrenaline was flowing through my body at a high rate, and I felt so alive at that moment. We flew forward into a controlled drift around an imaginary corner, once out of it I shifted back into third then in to fourth.

Fifth and sixth were achieved rather quickly as I let go of the shifter and grabbed the hand brake flooring it around corners at sharp pivot points and double turns, all the while a grin was plastered on my face. Time seemed to slow with each passing second, everything that I had been thinking about vanished like a bad dream. For one moment space and time collided and an epiphany occurred to me.

Had my mother not died, we would have kept on traveling. I would have never have moved in across the street from Jack and would have never have met him. I would have never have made friends with him and his mother. I never would have gotten my bike that I loved so much. I would have never have been standing outside Jack's work and seen Acree. Which means I never would have met the Autobots.

Questions filled my mind, was I suppose to met the Autobots? Was this part of a greater scheme of things? Or was it just a coincidence? I believed in coincidences every once in awhile happening to people, but I've had way too many things that could be classified as a coincidence in my life not to be classified as such. This life was finally worth living for again.

Reality came hurtling at me with full force as I realized where I was again. Terror evaded me as I comprehended I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I slowed down to a stop and place both hands firmly on the wheel. I got out of the car and excitement filled my system again as I shook from it.

"**You ok?**" Bumblebee asked curiously.

I furiously shook my head 'yes'. "Yeah, just haven't had this much excitement in a long time. Trying to calm down." I told him between breaths. I got back into the yellow bot and he took control again.

"**Where'd you learn to drive like that?**" he asked suddenly as we cruised our way back on to the interstate.

"Believe it or not my dad. He would let me drive when I was little. I would sit on his lap and he would push the pedals and I would steer and use the shifter." I said grinning at the memory. Then frowned, "I haven't driven since my mom died." I finished quietly. There was a long silence that filled the cabin before he spoke again.

"**What happened?**" he asked gently. I sighed and threw my head back against the headrest.

"About 7 1/2 years ago in January, we were living in Seattle, my mom and I were driving back from seeing my dad at the base. We were almost home when a drunk driver in the other lane, hit a patch of black ice and hit us head on with his truck. I don't remember much after that. Apparently my mom died instantly, and I... I didn't wake up till April. Missed her funeral and everything. After that we packed our bags and left and never looked back." I almost whispered to him.

"**I'm sorry...**" he apologized.

"Don't worry it's not your fault. Beside, I would have never have meet you guys otherwise." I tried to reassure.

* * *

Entering the base Ratchet gave us a questioning look, it soon went away when he was distracted by something else. I had thanked Bee again for the ride to my house before he left to recharge in his quarters. I sighed heavily walking over to see what Ratchet was so consumed with. I leaned on the railing and stared at him long enough that he stopped what he was doing and turned towards me.

"What do you want?" he asked somewhat lazily.

"Something to do. I don't care what it is." I sighed twisting my hair around my finger.

He rolled his optics, "Why don't you go over there and find something to do besides bother me?" he asked nodding behind me.

I looked around and then back at him. "Ok, I'll find something important, that you need and break it, how about that?" I said with venom dripping from my voice in a heavy tone of sarcasm.

"Fine, here." he groaned as he set a large glass-like object up against the wall.

"What is it?" I asked curious walking over to it.

"It's called a Datapad. It can contain a vast amount of information and store it, similar to what you humans call a 'flash drive'. This one in particular, I manage to convert into English at Fowler's request." he said in a mocking tone.

"Sounds like you didn't want to." I added.

He shook his head, "I didn't have much of a choice at the time. However as it turned out, we didn't need it and has sat around for a while since then, with the translation still on it."

"Well thanks, this will give me something to due until school tomorrow." I said smiling at him a bit.

"Yes, well, you should be resting." he stated as he turned away heading down the long corridor leaving me alone in the empty room. I sighed and I sat down at the couch and looked at the large object. It wasn't huge though either. I went over to it and touched the glass. It lit up in a green glow and white text appeared on the glass. I touched one of the top selections that was presented on the screen that read 'The Beginning', and so forgot everything else around me.

"Hey kid, what you doing up so early?" a voice called out, breaking me out of my trance like state. I looked over my left and saw Acree, stretching her limbs as she walked towards me.

"What time is it?" I asked her curiously as I stretched myself.

"It's about 5:30." she replied expecting an answer of her own.

"I don't sleep much, and I'm not sure you want to hear my girl problems right now, especially with your own right now." I told her.

"Fair enough, if you want to talk though, I'll listen." she said over her shoulder as she walked down another hallway.

"Thanks." I called to her, she simply raised a hand up that she heard me and kept walking.

* * *

I walked out of the school after another boring day. I had followed Bee and Bulk to school since I wanted to drive my motorcycle. Suiting up, I followed them again back to base, with Bulkhead behind me and Bumblebee in front. No sooner had we gotten there, Ratchet spoke up as I walked up the metal stairs to stand on the platform.

"Optimus, I've located Megatron's Space bridge, high up in Earth orbit."

"Out of our reach." Optimus sighed.

"Ok, so you guys don't fly. But can't you just Ground bridge there?" Miko asked as she stood next to her guardian.

"The Ground bridge has limited range." he said as though everyone knew this information. "Stretched all the way into orbit its vortex could snap, scattering us to the stars." he finished a bit over dramatically. Miko stared at him intently as his did.

"Since Megatron is already likely in transit, I'm afraid that's a risk we'll have to take. Reaching the Space bride first is our only means of stopping him." Optimus said.

A beep was heard down the entrance hall and Acree with a similar figure riding soon her soon came into the room.

"Hey, guess who's back." Jack said as he got off her. She transformed and stood next to him. I looked over at Bee and he did the same as I gave him the 'I told you so' look.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus' voice rang out.

"Where to?" Acree asked.

"The final frontier." I said dramatically.

"Space." Jack said in a questioning manner. "I thought they didn't have any way to get there?" he asked himself.

"They don't, really." Raf answered him as Bumblebee lowered him to the ground.

"Be, seeing yea?" Jack told Acree, who shrugged her shoulders and smirked. She then walked over to Optimus and the others, joining them at the entrance to the Ground bridge. Ratchet pulled the lever and the bridge came to life with a wide range of noises.

"Be careful Bee?" Raf told but more of asked his own guardian.

"**Don't worry, I will.**" Bee reassured the boy.

"I'm so jealous." Miko said in an exasperated manner.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead told her.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you. " Ratchet sternly implied. I rolled my eyes but, soon a familiar feeling began to wash over me.

"Until we meet again old friend." Opitmus told him.

My grip that I had on the railing tightened as I tried to push it back down. I didn't notice this until my hands began to hurt and I left go. It was that feeling of being left out, that everyone thinks you're ok but you're not. So, you just let them think you are but you slowly feel like you're rotting from the inside out. I had no guardian to give a witty good luck to, and it hurt, more than I had realized.

"Autobots, roll out!" Opitmus commanded his unit. Everyone transformed into their alt-mode and I tried to forget about the feeling as they raced through the Ground bridge.

It was through the comm-link system that we could hear the conversations of the four of them as they reached the Space bridge. I began to listen after Optimus commented on Bulkhead's handwork, as he called it.

"Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Space bridge at Cybertron." Optimus remarked.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked aloud.

I interjected before Ratchet could make an 'everybody knows' comment walking over to the rest of the group. "Of course, but you have to remember how far away we're talking. It's thousands if not millions of light years away from us, which means the the further something is away from us the more precise it has to be. If not they could end up miles away from Cybertron."

Ratchet for once, nodded. "Cyberton is many light years away and their aim must be astronomically precise." he added onto my comment.

"If Megatron went to the trouble of randevouing with his Space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one." Optimus theorized.

"From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there's a single dish radio-telescope, powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet commented. I watched Raf as he messed around on his computer for a few seconds and answer.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas. (_I'm going to comment on this now, this doesn't exist in Texas. The I believe the one they are referring to is the VLA 'very large array' in Socorro, New Mexico, which consists of 27 dishes._ ) Raf stated.

"Zza-bubu-ba, this is not child's play." Ratchet threw out.

"Good thinking Raf" I laughed as the look on Ratchet's face went to shock and Optimus continued. "Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."

We all looked over at Fowler as his name was mentioned. " You, solider! You're out of uniform, put on some pants!" the deranged Agent managed to slur together. I laughed even harder at the randomness of the situation.

"That, may be a challenge." Ratchet assessed and at this point I was almost on the floor.

"Sorry." I said trying to control myself. Raf went back to what he was doing on the computer, but frowned as he did so.

"I can't get past their firewalls, they're too thick." Raf said sounding defeated.

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked us.

"Maybe. If we could get in." I mentioned.

"Wa-wa-wait, Kat, Raf, what if we could get you guys all the way in, like inside the building in." Jack asked us.

"We could log in to their internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf said for us.

"The risk is too great, the Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of three humans." Jack repeated.

"Yeah if you let the Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko added in.

"Raf, Kat?" Optimus asked.

"We have to try." Raf said for both of us.

* * *

We all groaned as we made it through to the other side of the Ground bridge.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack stated bluntly as we tried to retain our senses again. Looking around we saw the giant receivers in front of us and a large square building that stood next to them. Determined, we ran towards it.

Upon reaching the door we found that it was unlocked, and enter the steel building. It didn't take us very long of trying other random doors to find one unlocked with an active computer in it. Entering the room with Raf we made our way over to the set up, followed by Jack, and Miko closing the door.

"Security sure is lack in this place." she mentioned.

"I'm pretty sure they're not expecting a group of teenagers to Ground bridge to the back of the complex, to sneak in." I threw out in the open as I watched Raf set to work.

"I'm in." he soon said. "And so are the Decepticons." he said as his face fell. I glanced over at his handiwork and saw strange mathematical equations sprawled out on the screen.

"What!" Jack cried.

"How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship. But this time I can download them." Raf replied. I looked at what he was doing and figured he knew what he was doing, so I left he to work some of his own magic.

"It's gotta be the Space bridge." Miko said.

"The Decepticon's are syncing it to the dishes. But I can sync to them." Raf replied to Miko.

"Will they know?" asked a worried Jack. I walked around the room and inspected it. Something caught my eye in the corner, walking over too it I almost rolled my eyes. It was a metal pipe. I picked it up and began to ponder its meaning from nothing.

"Even if the Decepticon's see that I'm in the system, they won't know I'm in the house." Raf answered.

I mean seriously of all places, why was it here, in this room, when it could be anywhere. It was somewhat lame in a way since I had used it recently before, and then to find it here of all places. Sighing, I picked it up anyway and walked back over to the group.

"Where'd you find that?" Jack questioned me.

"Over there, weird right?" I said pointing to the corner I found it in.

"A bit, yeah." he said. With that we went back to watching Raf. There was a pause in the silent room for a brief second before Raf spoke.

"Their locked on to Cybertron, but not for long."he said before he furiously began typing codes into the system. A blinking red light from the corner of the room soon caught my attention. Worry soon crept into my own system as the dishes turned away from Cybertron.

"The dished are turning back towards Cybertron." Raf said a bit confused. "I'll just undo that again." he said as he continued to type.

"What happens when the Con's realized their being punked?" Jack asked seriously.

"It's only virtual combat, you know like online gaming." Raf replied.

"Yeah, Jack what are the Con's going to do?" Miko asked. A noise caused me to turn around, the door had opened and with curiosity growing I walked towards it. A black, with glowing purple bands, arm like object slithered through the door way, up and over my head. "Besides their probably a 1000 miles away." she finished.

"Nope, try right behind you." I said aloud. They all turned around to face what I was seeing and Jack yelped a bit upon the sight. It lunged at Miko and Jack and they jumped to one side of the room and I jumped to the other, however it grabbed them and threw them across the room.

"I won't let them lock on to it again..." I heard Raf mumble under his breath. I tried distracting the thing but it never saw me. It lunged at Raf but he managed to dodge the arm and grab his flash drive, before it plowed through the computer setup An idea struck me at that point and with my pipe in hand, ran out the door and followed the long arm like thing.

Bursting through a set of door, a large black, and purple Cybertronian was standing before me. It had other arms or tentacles, you could say, around it and it looked like it was controlling the computer using them. Quietly as I could, I snuck up to the front of the console he was in front of, jumped up on top of it and ran at him.

He looked up and just as I was about to swing, grabbed the pipe in my hands, yanking me and it up into the air. I held on tightly as he brought me closer to his face shield. I gave an angry, frustrated grunt as he dangled me in the air and looked at him. I was too flustered to come up with something witty, so I huffed a sigh and stared back at the shiny surface of his face plate.

Soon another noise caught my attention, and I looked around and watched as one of his tentacles slithered in with an ax. I watched as it came down and cut a large coil of wiring, sparks showered everywhere. Looking back at him I growled dangerously and swung forward, letting my body swing with the momentum, and pushed off of his helm, letting go of the piece of metal in the process.

I ended up pushing off with too much force, because the next thing I knew I was tumbling off of the console he was using. I squeaked as the concrete came to greet me rather quickly, I tried to brace myself for the fall but failed as my head made a loud crack upon making contact with the cold substance.

Blackness took over my vision as I watched the Decepticon jumped through a hole in the ceiling. I heard the door bursting open just when everything gave way to a void of nothingness.

* * *

**Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed your read, this was really long! 7,000+ words on this one! ^-^ Anyway I'll probably be updating more, however that is a large maybe. I'm spending the holidays with my boyfriend (of 4 years from the 14th of Dec. 2012) in AZ. **

**I would like you to let me know what you think of Kat so far, I'm going to be re-writing so I can add or subtract some of her personality and what not. Let me know what sounds reasonable and what doesn't with the theme of Transformers. **

**Thanks! :)**

**Silent Midnight Shadow **


	5. Meeting Primus and New Overlords

Soundwave didn't see the human femme as she snuk around him, however he did see her when she jumped in front of him on the control console he was using. She held a long narrow, cylindrical object and welded it like weapon. Upon looking up, he easily caught the object. He brought her closer to his face place and stared at the being before him. He had been informed about a femme with bright red hair and green optics.

He was confused as to how one, rather small, human could cause so much trouble for his leader. He took her image and stored it in his processor. He watched her, as she gave off a gruff noise, and then stared straight at him. Her optics held no human emotion of fear, only the one of frustration or anger. Interest peaked in him when she continued to stare, and a closer inspection of her optics revealed an array of several 'colors' as the humans called them. The base color was a deep green with gold and purple streaks only accenting to the green surrounding the other two colors.

While dealing with the other 'children' in the other room, he pulled back his arms and severed the hard line to the machine. The femme's optics narrowed, and she twisted and pushed off of his face plate. Surprised by the rash action, he didn't have time to see what happened to her as he took off, escaping from other humans that he had distracted.

Turning back around he captured an image of the other three humans and glanced at the motionless red haired one below, before taking off.

Soundwave returned to the war ship that lazily drifted through the planet's atmosphere. Entering the main command center, he found Starscream in charge, he regretted taking his time to get there. He knew of the events that had transpired only hours before, of Megatron's own power and obsession of war that had supposedly killed him. However, Soundwave was still loyal to the off-lined commander, not to some impostor.

* * *

Jack carried Kat on his back as he, Miko and Raf made their way through the portal, back to base. Upon seeing the four of them in one piece the red and white medic huffed a silent sigh of relief, but it was soon over. The unconscious body of Kat, who hung limp across Jack's back set worry coursing through him once again.

"What happened?!" he shouted in an asking manner.

"We don't know, one minute we're fending off a Decepticon, the next she's running out of the room. We followed after her but, by the time we caught up with her, we found her like this, and the Decepticon on the roof taking off." Jack explained walking up the metal stairs.

Ratchet scanned the unconscious girl and his worry only became more so. The levels of the Dark Energon flowing through her system was elevated, although not by what he would consider much, but for one so small, it was a decent amount. He knew that he would have to deal with the problem later.

Jack gently set the red haired teen on the couch, worried for his best friend. He glanced down at her resting figure, thinking of the first time he had met her. He smiled at the thought. Vince had cornered him while he was walking to work. Neither of them had seen her walk up beside them and nail him, square in the jaw, knocking him out. Jack remember how shocked he was to see a small, fiery long haired, red head standing in front of him, who looked no older then about 12, with a look of murder on her face.

That soon disappeared and she had smiled at him, asking if he was alright. Jack nodded his head and looked at her, he had never seen anyone like her before. Asking, he found out she had just moved here due to her father's job. He would never forget her name after she told it to him, Katherine Louise Frost. Both of them soon became friends after that, and later that evening he found out she moved across the street from him.

Coming back to the present, Jack sighed and walked over to the rest of the group. He listened and watched half-heartily as the events that were out of his control took place.

* * *

Darkness surrounded me in a quiet abyss of nothingness. Time, felt slowed as I felt my body drift through the space. The loneliness of only my one being present in the space didn't frighten me, it was the primitive fear of the darkness surrounding me. The peacefulness of the volume was a nice change as well as my lack of what was happening along with my memories only cause this peacefulness to ensue.

My fear of the darkness only grew however, my mind knew what I feared. The unknown that took place in the darkness, that something could be there without my knowledge, that events I couldn't see were transpiring right in front me. It was silly really, I knew logically that there was nothing to fear about something I couldn't see in it, but I knew when fear was involved, logic was thrown out the window.

I felt myself trying to grasp the concept of what was so frightening about the surrounding area that no light illuminated through, but the instant I could almost grasp it, it fleeted from me. There was no panic, because I could not do anything except stare at the black void all around me. I soon tried to for myself to relax, but failed when noises echoed through the space.

A sphere of dim light, grew in my void in front of me as it grew brighter and bigger with each passing millisecond.

"Calm yourself, child, it is only I." a soft, deep, soothing voice spoke.

"And who are you?" I asked taking deep breaths.

"I am Primus." the voice said.

"What?! That doesn't make any sense. Why would the 'soul' of Cybertron be speaking to me?" I questioned as my memory of the current events flooded back to me. "I'm not even Cybertronian."

"Because of the events that are taking place, I am able to connect to your wavelength, allowing me the ability to telepathically communicate with you. The Energon flowing through your system helped somewhat, however it is unfortunate it is Dark Energon."

I stared at the glowing sphere of light silently as I continued to listen.

"Dark Energon is the Energon that flows through Unicron."

"You mean the reason why the First Thirteen were created?" I questioned.

"Precisely, and the direct contact that you've had only make matters worse. However, that problem will be solved at a later date. I am here warn you about events that will happen and unfortunately, little that can stop it."

"Why are you telling this to me?" I asked, confused by the information that was being thrown at me.

"The accident that killed your mother, was suppose to end your existence as well. With your existence, a new chain of events has occurred and with it a new hope as well. I am telling this to you because, you chose to fight for the Autobots. Although understanding little, and knowing your planet and its people were at risk, you fight for what your believe as right. You may not be Cybertronian as it were, but you have the courage and the spark of one."

It was all too good to be true. It played out like a story that the main character was a Mary Sue and all the good things happened to her, and everything else didn't matter. That her personality and talents incredible and unbelievable. That her life was pick so precisely that there was only one way to go forwards in her life.

I thought of everything that had happened to me so far in my life. My mothers death, my father decision to move, then the one for me to settle down in Jasper, no one being home to watch me because of his job. Of course someone could have, so why didn't anyone.

And then of course the things he taught me, what for? What was the reason he taught me so much? Of course I had to be honest, the only thing I really retained was the bōjutsu, the bit I mentioned to Miko was somewhat of a white lie. Then meeting Jack, who ended up was the one that threw me into this ancient alien war in the first place. Everything added up perfectly that landed me here.

"I understand you have your doubts. You are right, I could have connected with Optimus Prime or even Ratchet, however it seems fate and destiny have a plan for you all of their own, and the matter that I contacted them would be more believable then this. But, the series of events that have added up to your experience of life seem fabricated and fictitious. But I assure you, your life and the things that are happening right before you are very real. " the voice added.

"What is it you wanted to warn me about?" I questioned again.

"All in good time, young one. For now, I have come to tell you we will converse again, soon in the future." the voice stopped and chuckled a bit. "I probably would have connected with you sooner, however your sleep patterns are in disarray, and are difficult to pinpoint. This meeting is not to be mentioned unless absolutely necessary. And do not fear little one, everything happens for a reason and all, will be told in due time." the voice finished as the orb of light faded.

Confused, flustered, frustrated, annoyed, and uncertain of what to think of the conversation, a calmness settled into the darkness surrounding me. Fear gave way to the calming silence of timeless space.

* * *

My eyes blinked open into a world of light and my head into a world of pain. I groaned as I sat up and looked around and spotted Ratchet walking over to my spot on the couch.

"Well, it's about time you finally woke up." he stated.

"Nice to see you too. I take it we we won?" I asked him.

"Pfh, this battle. The Space bridge is destroyed and Megatron is presumed offlined." he filled me in.

"Wow, I missed that much huh? But with the Space bridge destroyed, how will you get home?" I questioned as I continued to massage my temples.

"We won't." A new booming voice entered. I looked up to see Optimus making his way over. "With its destruction, we are unable to return to Cybertron, anytime soon."

I looked at them confused. "Ok, I'm missing something, why did you destroyed the bridge then?"

"We where unable to stop Megatron from sending Dark Energon through. In turn, we had to destroy the bridge before Cybertron's dead could come through." Optimus explained.

I got up and leaned on the railing, my headache fading away. "I'm sorry. I know it would be returning to your home, but I think it would have been difficult to say goodbye to you guys."

Optimus smiled down at me. "Thank you and indeed it would have been difficult to say goodbye to you and your friends as well. We take strength in the bonds we have forged with your kind and although we did not choose to stay here, we will defend our home. Luckily, this planet is rich in Energon deposits and is able to sustain our kind as well as your own. Before I leave, I wanted to ask you about your encounter with Soundwave."

"I knocked myself out, if that's what you're asking." I told him, rubbing the back of my neck, embarrassed.

"How did you manage to do that?" Ratchet asked this time.

"Well, while Raf was preoccupied with re-aiming the satellites, these long metals arms came at us. I followed them back to where they were coming from and tried to distracted it. He saw me coming and stopped me, by that time I was frustrated and I jumped off of his visor. I landed wrong and hit my head somewhere in between falling and the ground." I explained to the two.

"Hmm, although you have were unharmed by Soundwave, locating and distracting him could have proved fatal." Optimus observed, I sighed looking down knowing his words rang true. "However, putting the well being of your comrades before your own, was an act few can perform however noble and foolish it maybe. I wouldn't advise doing it again." he said as he turned and walked away.

"I can't promise anything!" I yelled to him, smiling the whole time. Optimus raised his hand up, acknowledging my words.

* * *

Soundwave entered the control room, not surprised to see Starscream, and he immediately wanted to make demands, before he could, I displayed the the 4 children.

"Who are they? Are they the one's who breached the satellite alignment?" Starcream asked. Soundwave gave a slight nod.

"Damn those brats!" he yelled. He sighed and placed two digits on either side of his helm. "Find out what you can about them, flip to the other image." Soundwave flipped to the image of the redhead and Starscream smiled wickedly. "Especially, her. Now where was I? Oh! Yes. Cue the audio, visual. "

Soundwave yawned in his processor and called bullshit on his speech.

* * *

**Ok so, um, I kinda forgot what was going on with this story and what I had in mind. I know what I have in mind will fit brilliantly and it keeps getting better with each new episode I watch. But, in the mean time please bare with me, I'm sure I'll figure something out since I won't be able to do much since I'm having surgery on my foot. AWESOME -_-' any thanks for sticking with me and I'm so sorry it's so short!**


End file.
